


The Golden Ratio

by zavocado



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dany is an art student, Dany's eyeing the booty, F/M, Jon is a nude model, Jonerys, Kinda, Modern AU, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, This is shameless Jon Snow ass appreciation, and then she gets the booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavocado/pseuds/zavocado
Summary: As a young art student, growing up in a family of artists, nudity never distracted Dany.Until the day she met Jon Snow.





	The Golden Ratio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, lovely readers. This is literally a one-shot of Dany (and me... and you all, too, probably) shamelessly objectifying Jon Snow's ass. Dany, at least, gets to take a good bite out of that plump apple.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nudity never distracted Dany.

Growing up in a small beach town along the coast, Dany was familiar with the naked human form. Most of their beaches allowed nudity. People strolled and swam and tanned in their birthday suits, completely at ease with their skin. At home, her family was quite comfortable with it, too. Her mother ran an art shop, taught classes where people posed nude a few days a week. Her oldest brother, Rhaegar, was a flourishing artist. More than once, Dany had sat in on his painting sessions as he sketched a naked model. While he created a masterpiece, Dany doodled with chubby fingers, and later, with a sturdier grip as she grew into her hands. During their hottest summers, it wasn’t uncommon for all of them to laze around the house in their underwear, or even naked when a summer storm knocked the power out.

The human form, in all of its various ages and shapes and sizes, didn’t stop her in her tracks. Some were soft and round, others boney and tall. Muscles bunched and strained on some people, and were hidden under a squishy layer of fat on others. She learned all the common places for fatty tissue to mold, to recognize every beautiful stretch mark on hips and thighs and bellies. To paint the shadows of scars and to adorn each freckle, mole, and birthmark. They were all normal. All human and flesh and not particularly exciting. A living canvas to be memorialized with her brushstrokes. Like her mother and brother, Dany took to paint like a newborn to air. She honed her craft at her mother’s feet, then apprenticed with Rhaegar throughout high school.

By college, she was a professional with nudity. Focused, quick, and polite. While the rest of her fellow college students blushed and fumbled through their first nude models, Dany excelled. She breezed through her first semester with live nude models. Impressed Professor Lannister and a number of his colleagues with her maturity and talent. By the end of her first year, she even claimed a coveted place at the Winter Exhibition. Then a second honor again, for her sophomore year.

Until Art Modeling 301 her junior year.

Until Professor Lannister found a man’s physique too perfect to ignore.

Dany arrived to class seven minutes earlier as always. She set up her easel and then grabbed Missandei’s from the corner. By the time she’d unfolded her friend’s easel, the rest of the class had arrived. Missandei hustled in, hair a mess and out of breath, from her sprint across campus. 

“A week in and already I can’t wait for this semester to be  _ over _ ,” Missandei said as she slumped into her chair. “Thanks for setting up, girl. Think we’ll get some fun models this year?”

Dany rolled her eyes. “We don’t have nude models for fun. They’re here so that we can—”

“Hone our talents and perfect our artistic interpretations of the human form, yes, yes, I know.” Missandei laughed as Dany tied her hair back. “Girl, loosen up, just a bit. No reason you can’t paint a handsome man  _ and _ oogle his goodies at the same time.”

“Models aren’t here for—”

“Class, please, take your seats.”

Professor Lannister let the door swing shut with a soft whoosh. Dany returned to her chair across the circle. Both her and Missandei had learned their first semester together that sitting beside each other in their shared classes was a recipe for disaster. Too much talking and distraction came with them side-by-side. Professor Lannister had flat out forbidden them from sitting together in his presence. This year, they’d settled for rooming together in the same suite instead. For the first time, Dany had her own private room.

“Today, you’ll each produce a full-body painting of our model, and several quick sketches of the movements we discussed in our last lecture. Class, please welcome our model for this semester, Jon Snow.”

The side door opened. Their model appeared in a simple, soft bathrobe. 

Dany’s heart stuttered like a dying engine.

Jon Snow was beautiful. She’d never considered describing a man in such a way—in parts, yes, but not in his entire form—but no other word could fit. A long, lovely face, a straight nose, and gray eyes near black. His hair fell around his face in silken, dark curls, and a light beard grew across his cheeks and chin. Then he disrobed. 

Dany wasn’t the only person who inhaled sharply. As Jon took a seat on the stool, Dany couldn’t help but admire his physique. Stern muscles on every limb that spoke of routine and endurance. Rigid and firm on his thighs and arms, his shoulders broad with well-honed muscle, his chest and stomach in peak definition. Every ab was pronounced and perfect, all tapering down to a dark, trimmed thatch of hair. Beneath, his cock was flaccid, but nicely-sized, his testicles tight in the chilled room.

“Actually, Jon, let’s do a standing pose, if you will.” 

Professor Lannister directed Jon with a few motions, then removed the offending stool. 

Beside Dany, Loras Tyrell dropped his paintbrush and watercolor palette. She swallowed and tried to right herself, but the glorious sight before her made it impossible. 

A Golden Ratio in taut, fleshy form. Perky, plump, smooth and rounded at the most exquisite of curves. A delighted shiver ran down her spine, her breath catching in her throat. As Loras fumbled with his palette and paintbrush, Dany closed one eye, her tongue poking out in an attempt to measure Jon Snow’s beautiful ass by eye.

Surely, he wasn’t so marvelous. No human could possibly have an ass that fit such angles and curves. Yet, her eyes were convinced. His ass was—

“Miss Targaryen, you may want to get started.”

Professor Lannister tapped her shoulder with a pencil. Dany jolted in her seat, face flushing hot. 

“Yes, Professor.”

Her greatest challenge began then. 

Dany’s natural rhythm kicked in, but it did not last. As the hour progressed, Jon Snow turned in place, offering new views for their circle, seemingly unaware of the effect he was having on everyone. Loras was mesmerized, his paintbrush dripping onto the floor as he ogled the perfect ass on display. Near every face lingered, eyes darting away, shame-faced, when they realized they’d been staring for too long. Across the circle, Missandei was grinning. Her eyes were bright with laughter as she watched the spectacle of their classmates embarrassing themselves. Professionalism seemed to have abandoned them.

Dany wished she could say she fared better. But Jon’s ass was… eye-catching.

His thighs were lovely, too. Pronounced strands of muscles, strong and defined, that jumped under his skin as he held his posture.

And his cock, too… gods, it was pretty. Plump and soft, the veiled tip just the right size for her parted lips. While her fingers dug into the firm flesh of his ass and dragged his hips forward; her nails piercing his skin, biting and teasing, as the heavy weight of his hard cock met her tongue...

_ Get a hold of yourself. _

Yet, she couldn’t, no matter how she tried.

Before Dany realized it, her full-body painting had turned into a detailed tribute to the magnificent ass before her. It was like two halves of a perfectly smooth bowling ball, waxed and shining. Arcing like the rim of the sun rising beneath a rosy dawn. Firm muscle and pale skin that looked softer than silk. Ready for a good bite—

_ Gods, act like you’ve seen a man’s naked ass before, Daenerys. What is wrong with you? _

But still, Dany found her eyes drawn to their new model’s bottom. Plump, hairless cheeks stiff with toned muscle that would mold to her palms as if it were meant to be in her hands. Beside her, Loras dropped his paintbrush again, left a smear of brown watercolor on his work, and an even bigger stain of dark water on his white shoe.

He cursed, red-faced, as Professor Lannister instructed the model to turn to a new pose and for the class to begin quick sketches of various positions for their final half hour. Dany slid her sketchbook onto her lap, and pinched her arm to focus.

_ It’s just a butt. A gorgeous, perfect butt that is seriously lacking nail and teeth marks. _

This time when Dany looked up, she caught Missandei’s coy smile across the circle, just past the flaccid curve of their model’s cock hanging heavy between sculpted thighs. Her best friend raised her eyebrows and winked. Dany glowered and turned back to her sketchbook. Behind her, Professor Lannister called for Jon Snow to shift to the next pose. Her heart was pounding behind her eyes, a heavy, swollen thump like her brain was trying to body-slam its way through her skull to feast of his beautiful flesh.

_ Michelangelo must have been blind when he sculpted David. _

Everyone began packing away their supplies around her. Dany jolted in her seat, nearly upending her easel. Her sketchbook flumped to the floor to soak up Loras’s puddle. Jon Snow was gone, off to the side room to dress and venture back into the world. To make his glorious ass a secret once again. Missandei gave her a quick wave before dashing off to her next class, still chuckling at their dazed classmates. Dany was the last student left, still sitting at her easel, miffed and annoyed and frazzled like she’d never been before.

“Miss Targaryen, your assignment is… interesting.” Professor Lannister appeared at her shoulder to inspect her canvas. Instead of the full body she was meant to recreate in her own style, she’d painted every dimple and curve and freckle of Jon Snow’s ass in shades of crimson and dark gray.

“Well, at least you’ve left your blue period behind.” He collected the painting to join her classmate’s attempts, then examined her sketchbook. It was little more than watercolors drenching the page, mixing into a yellow-brown mess. “And here I was expecting another finely detailed ass. I suppose this is, perhaps, the diarrhea explosion your ass painting has gifted your sketchbook?”

Dany grunted in acknowledgment. To her surprise, however, Professor Lannister was smirking.

“A true artist must always remain professional,” he reminded her. “No matter how attractive the model.”

“I am  _ not _ attracted to him.”

“Daenerys, I’ve had Jon model in this class every semester for the last three years, so don’t mistake me when I say: every single student since then has wanted to jump Jon Snow’s bones.”

It was only once she was stewing in a quiet corner of the dining hall that Dany realized Professor Lannister hired Jon Snow on purpose.

 

* * *

 

Nothing worked.

Dany tried every calming routine she knew, from meditation to warm, relaxing baths prior to class, but Jon Snow’s ass continued to mock her as the semester progressed. Every Monday and Wednesday, she arrived seven minutes early, and as soon as class started and Jon Snow’s robe revealed his skin, her stomach dropped into her feet. Heat bloomed in her belly, flushed her entire torso under her sweaters and shirts.

Worse, his Golden Ratio ass pursued her beyond the cement walls of the art building. She saw it in the graphs of her Calculus assignments, and behind her eyelids when she blinked. Even on the campus buildings with their smooth, rounded archways. On her walks around campus, Dany found herself examining every ass she encountered, trying to find one better—seeking out the beautiful sight of Jon’s backside beneath heavy jean fabric. She failed.

Her paintings became a scatterbrained wreck. Every Calculus assignment had to be done in three or four sittings. At night when she curled up with her fuzzy blankets in her tiny dorm room, Dany dreamt of his sculpted physique, his warm, firm flesh tucked up behind her, holding her safe until the sunlight returned. Other nights, she was on her knees in her dreams, Jon’s ass inches from her face, the heat of his skin like a mist brushing her lips. She always woke, gasping and trembling with need after those ones, the sun-skinned, salty taste of his flesh still ripe on her tongue.

By later October, Dany resolved herself to her fate. She had to know. Not knowing would drive her more mad than it already had. And perhaps Jon would be…

But, no, that was silly. 

A gorgeous man like Jon must have someone special. One of those beautiful, cheerful sorority girls that made Dany grind her teeth with their perkiness.

She arrived to class on Halloween determined to see her quest through. Missandei arrived in a burst of energy and exhaustion as usual.

“Six more weeks,” Missandei panted. “I am never scheduling back-to-back classes so far apart ever again.”

”Right.” 

Dany watched the room. Half the class had their eyes shut, muttering under their breath to calm themselves. A few girls had formed a little circle to meditate prior to class. No sign of Jon ever appeared before class started. Today, she’d arrived twenty minutes early, hoping to catch him, but even then, she’d not spotted him.

“At least my next class is canceled,” Missandei said as she set her bag down. “Dany, you okay?”

“What? Oh, yes, I’m fine.”

Missandei gave her a quizzical look. “You’re a terrible liar, you know that? Look, just focus on him in parts. I know he’s pretty, that’s Professor Lannister’s point. Or ask him out, if you want. Get a solid fuck in to get him out of your system.”

Dany scowled. “I am  _ not _ interested in… Jon Snow.”

Her huff of annoyance as she returned to her seat would have been more embarrassing if the rest of the class weren’t already drooling. Anxious energy shivered around the room. Like every Monday and Wednesday, Professor Lannister shut the door and announced their assignment. And like every Monday and Wednesday, Jon Snow disrobed before them, insultingly at ease with forty sets of hungry eyes blistering his wondrous physique.

Dany made her painting as best she could with her heart pounding up her throat to her face. She was redder than a ripe tomato by the class’s end, but soon it would be over. Missandei packed up and joined her, prattling on about lunch and a free afternoon, but Dany lingered, watching the model room’s door.

“Dany… Dany,  _ Dany! _ ”

Missandei’s brown hand passed before her eyes. She jumped and dropped her sketchbook.

“What?”

“If you’re waiting for him, you should know there’s a separate entrance for the model room.” 

“Where? Don’t smile at me like that, this is for  _ science _ . Well, math, actually.”

Missandei rolled her eyes. “Whatever you want to call it.”

“Missy, just tell me where.”

Her friend led her outside to the back of the three-storey art building. A handful of doors were there, along with the usual crowds of students milling around. Some headed for classes, others for the parking lot next to them, and still some were setting up blankets on the lawn to doze or study or socialize.

Dany stood on her tiptoes, searching for a familiar head of dark, springy curls. Shades of blond and brown, spiraling red and dark Afros, several pairs of dreadlocks… there!

He passed right before them, Missandei glancing right past him. In clothes, Jon Snow looked a very different man. Still gorgeous and handsome, but his beauty was muted when she knew how his body looked underneath.

“Jon, Jon Snow!”

He turned, frowning at the crowd, then caught sight of her pale hair and waving hand. Shock filled his dark eyes, but he walked over. Beside her, Missandei made a noise of surprise.

“Oh, I didn’t recognize you with your clothes… on.” Her face flushed, eyes darting toward the lawn crowd. “Got to go, Grey’s over there… waving for me. Yeah, okay, bye!”

Missandei hurried away in the opposite direction of the lawn, leaving Dany and Jon alone in uncomfortable silence.

“Um, hi. You’re in Tyrion’s class, right?” Jon scratched his neck awkwardly, and to her joy, his voice was very like how she’d imagined. Deep, husky, accented from somewhere up north. “I mean, Professor Lannister.”

“Yes, I am.” Dany almost had to shout to be heard above the mob of students around them. “Can we talk? Just real quick, maybe somewhere quieter? Wherever you’re head next for class.”

“Sure, uh, just heading to my car. That way.”

They walked side-by-side away from the crowd, along one of the sunlit brick pathways toward the library. By the time they reached the campus plaza they were almost alone. A few students milled about on the library’s steps, and a pair of boys on a bench by the fountain. Dany came to a stop beside it, a great shiver running through her.

“So, what did you want to—”

“I want to measure your butt.” 

The words tumbled over Dany’s tongue in a rush. Her face burned as she clutched her sketchbook to her chest. Saying it aloud sounded much less reasonable than it had in her head. 

Jon gaped at her, eyes wide. His anxious hand still messing with his loose curls froze. She’d never longed for anything more than she did to have her hand replace his, tangled in his lovely cascade of curls, scratching his scalp as her mouth—

_ Fuck, focus, Daenerys. _

“You—what?”

Dany bit her lip, but plowed on. She had to know. Ever since his first posing, she’d thought of his well-sculpted ass far too much.  And in her dreams, he was there, with his thighs of rippling muscle, his narrow hips, and toned chest and stomach. And his cock, too. Not flaccid in the chilly art classroom, but growing thick and heavy and hard under her ministrations...

A warm flush crept up her neck.

“I want to measure your ass, Jon Snow. For science.”

“Science? Are you—is this some weird college version of hitting on people?”

_ College version? Is he not a student? _

Jon was certainly the right age. Within a year of Dany’s twenty years, if she had to guess. Fit, athletic, and handsome to a dangerous fault. He would have no trouble at all mingling with the other jocks around campus, or even the sports hobbyists that played in the intramural leagues. And the women… well, she’d seen their reaction with her own eyes. And Loras, too, all flustered and dropping his paintbrush until the floor was a muddy tye-dye mosaic. Jon Snow could have any person he wanted on this campus. Perhaps, beyond it, too.

“I’m a double major,” Dany told him. “Art  _ and _ math. And your ass may fit perfectly into the Golden Ratio. I need to measure to be sure.”

Jon stared at her, confounded. After a minute, he cleared his throat. “That’s an… odd combination for majors, math and art. Isn’t it, um...?”

“Dany,” she offered. This time, she couldn’t stop her face from turning red. Here she was requesting to measure his beautiful ass and she hadn’t even given him her name.

Jon squinted at her in the bright midday sun, eyes glinting like silver coins. His skin crinkled around his eyes and even his lips quirked in the most adorable way she’d ever seen. Dany flushed hotter, a knot of arousal pulsing in her belly again. Pretty men were the worst. Especially the rare ones who didn’t seem to know it.

“My majors are personal and practical,” Dany said. “I come from a family of great artists, but a math degree will help me pay off my loans. Can I measure you or not?”

“I…” Jon made a noise of disbelief. “What, like right here, in the plaza?”

_ In my room. _

This time, Dany caught herself before blurting out what she’d rehearsed in her head a hundred times. Instead, she left it open.

“Somewhere private would be preferable,” Dany said. “Where you won’t get arrested for public nudity. An empty classroom maybe. Or your dorm, if its near.”

“I don’t have a dorm.” Jon flexed his hands, then crossed his arms. “What about, um, yours? I’m assuming you’re on campus.”

Dany nodded. “Yeah, mine’s just on the other side of the admin building. We can go now, if you’re free. Twenty minutes, tops.”

Jon sighed. He almost seemed disappointed. “Sure. Lead the way.”

Walking to her dorm was more awkward than before. Jon kept pace beside her, face grim as if he were marching to his own funeral. Dany glanced at him twice before speaking. Anything that could make their discomfort somewhat friendly was welcome.

“So you live off-campus?”

“Aye.”

“In one of the frat houses?”

Jon laughed, a rich sound that made Dany’s cunt throb.

“No, fraternities aren’t my thing. My cousin, Robb, is in one. I’m not a student.”

“Oh. Then how—?”

Jon shrugged, seemed to relax some as they passed under the bell tower to the admin building. “Robb used to live with me and hated getting up early. I dragged him to his 8 A.M. classes and just… started sitting in on some of the bigger lectures. Didn’t take the quizzes or tests or pay, but I like to listen and learn. Economics, politics, music and art. That’s how Tyrion—Professor Lannister—found me. I sat in on one of his art history lectures and apparently was quite a distraction. He asked me to model after that.”

“You are.”

“What?”

“A distraction,” Dany told him as her dorm came into sight. “My entire class drools over you.”

“Do you?”

She came up short at his words. Jon, too, seemed surprised by his daring. His cheeks turned ruby. He scratched the back of his neck again.

“Sorry, that was…” Jon cleared his throat. “Nevermind. Sorry.”

They continued to her dorm’s entrance. As she swiped her ID card for access, Dany caught Jon’s arm.

“I do,” she told him, an exhilarating rush coursing through her at her own boldness. “Sometimes. As a math major, obviously, hunting naturally occurring Golden Ratios.”

His skin was molten under her fingers. Jon tugged the door open and nodded for her to go in. She let go. A warm flush sunk into her skin, from her cheeks to her chest to the slickness growing between her thighs. Dany checked Jon in with their IDs at the front desk, then led him to her suite at the end of the left hall.

Inside, she found it empty. Missandei had gone elsewhere, along with their other two suitemates. The kitchen was a miscellaneous mess of haphazardly stacked bowls and baking trays. Blankets were strewn all over the little living room’s couch and armchairs. Jon glanced about, but didn’t seem put off by the disarray.

“Never been in the campus dorms before,” he said. “Are they all this spacious?”

Dany chuckled. “Hardly. This is for junior and senior students. The freshmen dorms are just really tall closets.”

He smiled, close-lipped and grim-looking once more. His jaw was tight, a vein ticking in his neck. Dany led him down the tiny hall where their individual rooms were located. Hers was the second door, left wide open to display her purple and red decor. She’d made nearly everything in the room herself outside of the standard furniture that came with her room. The paintings, the posters, the blankets and pillows, even the sheets and comforter on her bed. They’d been simple and white until she’d bought them.

“This is me,” Dany said. Jon stepped into the room and gazed out the little window. “It’s not much, but it’ll work for our… purposes.”

“Right. For your Golden Ratio measuring.”

She swallowed and followed him into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. Jon turned to her, arms folded over his chest once more. She could see his muscles bulging through his long sleeve shirt, see the molded peaks of his pectorals, even a few ridges of hard abs.

“Um, whenever you’re ready.”

She was the farthest thing from professional as Jon undid his belt buckle. Instead of watching and making an utter fool of herself, Dany shut the blinds on the window and turned on her lamp. Her heart seemed fit to burst. Every inch of her body was pounding out her pulse, a needy, rapid throb shuddering through her.

“Um, here you go, I guess.”

Notebook, compass, and tape measure in hand, Dany turned and nearly had to sit down. 

Jon’s ass was only feet away, well within her reach, in her bedroom.

_ Gods, why did I bring him back to my room? _

He shifted his feet, holding his jeans up at his front. The lip of fabric was just tucked under the bottom curve of his plump ass.

“Okay, just s-stand still.”

She hoped he didn’t hear the quavering in her voice. Dany stepped closer, enough to smell his scent, a mixture of warm vanilla and sharp blackberry. Carefully, she lined the tape measure up against his cheek, then took a deep breath, and touched his skin.

Under her touch, Jon’s ass flexed. She heard more than felt his stuttering breath in the quiet of her room. Dany couldn’t bring herself to look up at his face. Instead, she focused on her measurements, first with the tape measure, and then with her trusty compass. Jon kept still, but his shallow breaths rang in her ears like a gong.

“Um, could you lower your jeans more? I can’t get the bottom of your… bottom.”

Jon squirmed at that, protectively holding his jeans in place over his cock. His jeans slid further up his ass instead of lower.

“Jon, relax, I’ve literally seen you naked twice a week for the last two months. I’ve painted every inch of your body a dozen times.”

Jon cleared his throat. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. “Right, yeah, I know. It’s just… not the same when we’re alone.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No, it’s fine.” 

The strain in his voice seemed to say otherwise, but Jon lowered his jeans. They slid down his thighs and gathered at his ankles to puddle on the floor. His hands, however, remained over his cock. Dany did her best not to look. This close, she would jump his bones without a second thought. 

Arousal stirred in her belly again as she dropped to her knees to measure the underside of his ass cheeks. Jon shivered at her touch, his pores prickling up as goosebumps. His skin was not as hairless as she’d thought. A soft, pale peach fuzz covered his skin so very different from the coarse dark hair around his cock, and the silky curls on his head.

“Almost done.” She took her final measurement. “Okay, that’s it.”

Dany pressed her notebook to her lap to jot down her last number. Beside her, she heard Jon shuffling, and was thrown off-balance when she found his jeans still around his knees. 

“Um, great, that’s—I’ll just need a-a minute to, um…”

His voice was tighter than a noose. Dany set her notebook on her bedside table, and sat back on her heels, watching his ass clench and unclench, the ripples in his thighs, and the placement of his hands.

_ Oh. _

Jon’s hands remained cupped over his cock, but it took her a long moment to understand the difference. They were higher than necessary, covering his lower abdomen as well. Dany wet her lips on instinct, imagined what his cock looked like hard and flushed red, pulsing for release.

“Jon?”

“I’m fine, just hang on.”

“Would you like some… assistance?”

“Dany, that’s…  _ fuck.  _ I mean, no. I’d never ask you to—”

“And if I want to? If I’ve dreamt about it for the last two months?”

Jon glanced at her over his shoulder. His face was flushed, lips parted and eyes dark.

“You… you do? I mean, you aren’t… taken? Or just offering as a...”

“No, of course not. I’m not dating anyone or anything. Are you?”

Jon grunted roughly. “No. I just figured a smart, beautiful girl like you…”

“I thought you did, too. You’re quite beautiful yourself.”

He huffed a laugh, then groaned. The sound went right to Dany’s cunt, her clit pulsing between her folds. 

“Fuck, okay. If we’re both single and this is… if you’re doing this because you want to—”

“And because you want me to,” Dany added.

“I do, gods, my brain’s about to fall out of my damn ear if I don’t kiss you soon.”

Dany reached for him, tugging him backward by his shirt hem. Jon shuffled backward, half stumbling because of his jeans. If he minded the awkwardness, he didn’t say anything as Dany pressed her trembling lips to his hip. She kissed his boiling flesh, over the taut muscles of his hip, back toward his gorgeous ass. Jon moaned above her, then gasped when she bite the plump curve of his ass. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave little indents from her teeth.

“Dany,  _ fuck _ .”

She squeezed his other cheek, took his cock in her left hand and stroked it slowly. Heavy and stiff, more than enough to wrap her fingers around. Jon panted as she turned him, a look of adoration and disbelief on his face as he stared down at her. His cock bobbed before her, his foreskin peeled back and the head flushed a deep, slick red. Dany whined at the sight, and closed her lips over his head. Salty, warm, divinely soft skin as she took him into her mouth and pushed until his cock hit the back of her throat.

Jon gave a weak shout, one hand clutching her head. All the while, he gazed down at her in awe. Dany bobbed her head a few times, easing off, leaving a slick coating of saliva on his cock, as Jon’s stomach hollowed, his abs coming out starkly. He shuddered and held her away.

“You keep doing that and I’m not going to last.”

“Last?”

Dany took him in her hands again, using her right to stroke his length, and her left to cup his balls. She rolled them gently and watched Jon’s eyes do the same as he trembled.

“Are we just… doing this? Or do you want to fuck?”

His words were a raspy growl, thick with his accent and his heavy breathing. Her hands froze on his cock.

“Fuck. Let’s fuck instead.”

Dany stood up, scrambling out of her clothes while Jon did the same. She kicked her shoes off, pulled her shirt and sports bra over her head in a clumsy rush, then wiggled out of her jeans and panties. Jon was naked when she finished, his cock stiff and proud, physique as gorgeous as it had been earlier.

“Gods, you’re gorgeous,” Jon muttered. He stepped right to her, chest to chest and kissed her hard.

Together, they stumbled into the wardrobe. Jon hands gripped her ass, hoisting her up and pinning her against the wooden door. The entire wardrobe rattled. Dany clutched his shoulders, her nails biting into his flesh as her calves settled against his hips. He ducked his head, mouth closing over her right breast, sucking at her nipple and then biting it in turn. He alternated swirling his tongue over the rosy tip and nibbling until her nipple was a stiff peak. His cock pressed against her belly, rutting slowly against her clit.

“Jon, please. Fuck me already.”

“Yeah?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

“Condom?”

“I’m on birth control, just do it. Fuck me hard.”

He shifted his weight, grabbed his cock to line himself up, then met her eyes. With one swift stroke, Jon opened her cunt, seating himself deep inside her. Dany cried out at the suddenness, and again as he continued to move. Stretching her, splitting her wide, her inner muscles tight at the abruptness. He kissed her then, his pace growing hard and sharp, jabbing against her womb. Fucking Jon was not gentle. Hard and quick, the steady slap of their skin echoing in her room as they rutted against each other. Dany shut her eyes, moaning as she palmed her clit.

“Fuck, yes, touch yourself, love. Come on my cock.”

She was spiraling already, her cunt fluttering as his shifted his angle, searching for one that made her scream. Her chest flushed molten hot, thigh shaking. Jon’s hand slid from her ass to the sweaty fold of her knees. He pressed her against the wardrobe by his new handhold, spreading her legs wider, her knees at at her chest. 

“Come on, Dany. That’s it, fuck, you feel incredible.”

Her orgasm hit her hard, body clenching tight, her breath catching in her chest as she wound higher. With a heaving cry, bliss crashed over her, thundering through her in great, jittering waves. Dany screamed with each shudder, with every heavy, hard stroke of Jon’s cock still pounding into her. He tucked his face into her shoulder, his belly pressing against hers as his pace eased to slow, rolling thrusts.

“Gods, Jon, you feel so good.” She jerked as another jolt of ecstasy ran through her. “Don’t stop, fuck me until I can’t move.”

He stilled, his cock buried deep. Jon kissed her sweaty neck, then carried her to her bed. As she was set on the bed, his cock slipped from her with a wet squelch. Dany sunk into her bedding, too overwhelmed to move. Instead, Jon kissed over her inner thighs, one on her sensitive clit that made her keen, then a meandering pattern up her belly. As their lips met, his cock pushed into her again.

“Yes, fuck me. Just like that.”

He hooked his elbows under her knees and bent her near in half. Foreheads pressed together, Jon eased his cock out of her then slammed into her with a loud, filthy smack of their flesh meeting. Dany moaned, fingers scratching over his scalp, his ears, all the way down his back to his taut ass. She clung to him as he drove into her, watched him wince as she nails pierced his ass.

“Take me, Jon Snow. Make me come again.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, so good.”

Yet, something had changed. Despite his brutal thrusts and the way her body shook as her cunt tightened around him, Jon’s forehead was pressed to hers. His eyes lingered on hers, pupils fat as they fucked frantically. True adoration mixed with the lust in his gaze. He panted against her, then groaned, his rhythm turning erratic. Jon’s eyes rolled upward and he came with a stuttering shout. His cum filled her, warm and thick. Dany followed him back into bliss, her cunt squeezing around him, drawing him deep as he flooded her.

Jon collapsed onto her, his arms releasing her knees. Another deep groan left him as his belly pulsing rhythmically against hers. Dany shuddered beneath him. Her entire body felt heavy, but her mind lighter than whipped cream. She scratched over his ass, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Jon,” Dany mumbled.

All she got in response was a raspy moan. Dany’s fingers skimmed up his sides, cupping his face. He blinked down at her then, offered a dazed, happy grin.

“You okay?”

“Just came twice, thanks to your pretty cock.”

“Gods, you did. So good ‘round my cock.” He nuzzled her cheek, kissed her lips, then rubbed their noses together. “Here.”

Jon eased his softening cock from her, then rolled off her and onto his side. She half expected him to dress and leave. Instead, his arm curled around her waist, his fingers gently stroking her hip. Dany glanced at him and was met with the dopiest smile she’d ever seen.

“Jon Snow, are you trying to get me to spoon with you?”

“Naps are nice.” But her words seemed to stir some life back into him. “Unless you want me to go.”

He was halfway to sitting up when Dany pressed her hand to his chest and urged him to lay down again. She rolled away from him, then wiggled backward until their bodies were pressed together.

“We can talk after a nap,” Dany told him. “Have dinner.”

“Okay, but I think we did this first date thing backward,” he mumbled against her hair. Jon brushed her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck. “Ms. Golden Ratio.”

“Shut it, those measurements were for real.” Dany huffed and reached for her notebook on the bedside table. She sketched a quick doodle of the Golden Ratio and held it up for Jon to see. “This is your ass.”

“Huh, I’ve never really bothered to look at it.”

“I’ve got to run the math still, but your bottom is artistic, mathematical perfection, Jon Snow. The lovely way you fuck has me convinced.”

“And its yours,” he said. “If you want it.”

“I do.”

His arm tightened around her again, his whiskery face nuzzling her neck. “I want your Golden Ratio booty, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mhmm, and now you know.
> 
> Comments, questions, and thoughts are welcome! :D
> 
> Toodles!


End file.
